


He Looks a Little Lonely

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: 390 (or so) Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Skyeward - Freeform, everyone is happy okay, i just want my children to not have to deal with real life, idek, leave me alone, set sometime in the middle of season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Yeah, I’m still stuck back in season one when everything was happy, and well, I just wanted everyone to be happy for a while, okay??? OR FitzSimmons sets up Skye and Ward





	He Looks a Little Lonely

Prompt: 5. "Are you hitting on her for me?"

“So, Skye.”

“So, Jemma.” she grinned over at the Brit. “What’s up?”

“You know, Ward looks a little lonely over there.”

Skye snorted and looked over at Ward who, of course, was watching them. “Ward looks a little creepy over there. Seriously, the man’s watching us like a hawk.”

“Oh, I’m sure he’s just… making sure we’re safe. You know, two girls, alone at a… rather seedy bar. Anything could happen to us.”

Skye sighed and nodded a bit. “I guess you’re right.”

“Hey.”

“Hey!” Skye smiled at Fitz as he sat down beside Jemma.

“Skye, I think you should go sit with Ward.” Fitz said, leaning in conspiratorially.

“What, why?”

“Well,” Fitz looked behind them to where Ward was sitting, his eyes now narrowed at Fitz-Simmons. “He looks a little… lonely, don’t you think- ow!” the Scotsman winced as Gemma elbowed him in the side. “Jemma!”

“Ooh, sorry, love. Didn’t realise you were there.”

Skye eyed the two suspiciously. “Are you two trying to set me up with Ward?”

“What? We would never!”

Skye laughed incredulously. “Bullshit. You’re doing that thing you do when you’re lying but you don’t want someone to know you’re lying.” she leaned forward. “Why Ward?”

“Oh, you two would be so cute together!”

“Yeah, and also,” Fitz interjected, “Maybe if the two of you get together he’ll be less… I dunno, threatening.”

“Awwe, Fitz. Does he scare you?”

“Hell yes, he scares me. The man could snap my neck!”

\---

“Fitz,” Ward hissed as the younger man passed his table to go get the girls another round of drinks.

“What?”

“What are you three talking about over there?”

“Ah.” Something mischievous sparked in Fitz’s eyes. “Simmons and the lovely Miss Skye and I were just discussing the merits of dating someone in your unit.”

“That’s… not allowed.”

Fitz rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but Coulson’s different, isn’t he?”

“Wait. Are… are you hitting on her for me?”

“Well someone’s got to, don’t they?”

Ward rolled his eyes. “I don’t need the two of you to get me a date.”

“Sure, because you’re doing so well on your own.”

“Just because I’m not dating anyone doesn’t mean I can’t.”

“Yeah, but this isn’t just anyone, is it? It’s Skye.”

Ward’s eyes narrowed. “You’re trying to rile me up and get me to go over there. It’s not going to work.”

“Me, trying to rile you, of all people?” Fitz shook his head. “I’d never. What I will tell you, though, you see that big burly bloke at the end of the bar?” Fitz couldn’t help but grin as Ward looked over. “He’s been eyeing Skye all night. Of course, I’d like to think he cause any trouble, but you can never quite tell, can you ?”

Ward turned to glare at the man and missed Fitz walking back over to join the girls. “Hey, Skye,” he refused to give Fitz-Simmons the satisfaction of looking at them. “Can I talk to you?”

Fitz smirked and held out his hand for Simmons’ twenty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's qwerty28274


End file.
